Usual - ish
by idksomerandompotato
Summary: 2016. Weyland-Yutani is founded. Xenomorphs are found on Earth. 2 teenagers discover the first one. I still suck at summaries. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]Hey! You guys didn't ask for more, so here it is![/AN]

Location: Moscow, Russia, Eurasia, Earth, Sun, Milky way

Date: January 27th, 2016

[OBJECT 1]

Name: Daniel Gofman

Age: 17

Race: Human

Occupation: college student

A normal male human teenager. Russian. Character structure: goofball, nerd.

[OBJECT 2]

Name: Jack Smith

Age: 18

Race: Human

Occupation: college student

A normal male human teenager. British, but moved to Russia at the age of 6.

Character structure: active, energetic.

[OBJECT 3]

Name: UNKNOWN

Age: UNKNOWN

Race: Xe[CORRUPTED]

[CORRUPTED] dange [CORRUPTED] weyland-yutani [CORRUPTED]

-0-

Dan and Jack were walking home from college, their houses being 2 steps away from said college and each other. They were just talking about random stuff, until they saw a black figure down the street.

-OMG, that's a nice cosplay there.

Dan said, instantly recognising the blackness, machine-looking-ness and spikyness of a xenomorph.

-You think that's a cosplayer? What's he/she doing in the emptiest street possible?

-Eh, i dunno. Waaaiit.. Have you seen the news today?

-Nah, I don't watch TV. Why?

-Neither do I, it's just all around the inet. Well, a "science research company" was founded. Guess the name?

-No way! Is that- I mean- like-

-Yep. Weyland-Yutani.

-Holy crap! So that thing over there..

-Yep. An actual xenomorph.

They stood there, Jack dumbstruck, Dan taking pictures on his phone.

-Wait a minute- Jack said. -How the hell are we still alive?

-Yeah, actually, what the hell?

As if responding to their questions, the xenomorph rushed towards them. They didn't run - there was no point.


	2. Chapter 2 - The heck was that!

*THUD*

That was what they heard next, as the xeno ran inches past Dan and hit the wall behind him.

After a couple seconds of standing and not understanding what the hell just happened, Jack said:

"Umm... The fuck was that?"

Dan answered:

"Are you implying that I have an idea? Let's go and take a look, it seems that it has.. Yeah, pretty sure it has passed out."

"Or dead" - said Jack. "Which would be kinda better".

Dan carefully reached out and touched the xeno.

"Nope. Still kinda twitching."

The xeno started to twich faster and faster, while Dan was inching away from it, until it stopped and darted to its feet. Dan wasn't quick enough to say "oh shit!" before he got hit in the head and passed out.

[AN] Don't worry, I know this chapter is short, I promise to upload the next one in less than 2 hours, stay tuned! [/AN]


	3. Chapter 3 - horror-ish

Dan woke up with a pounding headache and blackness in his eyes. However, he was sure that his eyelids were open, and when he waved his hand in front of his eyes, he could slightly see it. When he got up, he touched the wall he had been lying against to feel how slimy and slippery it was. He understood it. He was in their nest. So he was pretty much dead. Except the fact that he wasn't cocooned. Still, why? He slowly began finding his way out.

In some point he noticed that his eyes got used to the darkness and he was able to see better. He was in some sort of tunnel web, which resembled a labyrinth. He saw no xenomorphs at all. Where were they all? Sure he would had been noticed already. Now he understood. They were playing with him. Making him get scared and then finally finishing him off. His heart began pounding wildly. Anytime he would hear hissing behind him. He was surprised to hear something else: tapping. Rhytmical tapping. He looked around, but saw nothing that would be able to do that voice. The voice was coming from his behind and front. Then, the sound ceased. What he did hear was a silent thud thud thud... Something was closing. Certainly a xenomorph coming to kill him in some brutal way. He stayed put. Maybe the xeno was not coming for him, and would pass. No. He saw the familiar head of a xenomorph appear at the other end of the tunnel. And it was looking straight at him. Anyone would had ran, but he knew it was futile. He didn't move at all, even when the xeno began walking towards him. Then it stopped right in front of him. It looked at him, studying. He swallowed. The xeno was bigger than he as, and surely could slaughter him. Then, with a swift movement, it pressed its hand on his forehead.

It didn't hurt. He had his his head badly, and still it didn't hurt. He looked at the xeno's face; it wasn't aggressive, more like... worried. It stepped closer and began examining him. He was puzzled: what was it doing? He should be already dead, impaled by its tail or his skull crushed. But no, it was looking him like it was looking for injuries! After some time, it seemed pleased and backed off. He looked at it some time, until it shook his head to the other end of the tunnel. Did it want him to follow it? He didn't have any options, and began walking. The xenomorph followed behind him..


End file.
